Un concert impromptu
by odea nigthingale
Summary: changement de programme pour la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de John! petit exercice de style autour du thème "comment cela pourrait-il se passer si...ils le faisaient?"


J'ose enfin publier ce petit truc que j'ai écrit peu de temps après avoir découvert la fanfiction c'était un peu une sorte d'hommage à tout(e)s ses auteurs qui m'ont fait rêver et permis d'évacuer pas mal de frustration, je vous le laisse presque tel quel en sachant que je l'ai aussi écrit pour des non-amateurs. Pour la petite histoire je n'avais quasiment rien écrit de plus important qu'une liste de course depuis dix ans avant d'écrire cela, ne soyez pas trop dur(e)...

Préambule:

Cette nouvelle met en scène Le Sherlock Holmes du 21ème siècle décrit par la série de Steven Moffat et Marc Gatiss, et son acolyte John Watson. J'ai donc utilisé les références de la série, dont voici un petit résumé;

Un détective se décrivant comme "sociopathe" partage un appartement avec un docteur qui l'aide dans ses enquêtes et aussi au quotidien et ils deviennent amis. Après une absence de deux ans au cours desquels John l'a cru mort Sherlock revient pour découvrir son ancien colocataire fiancé avec une charmante Marie Morton. John lui demande d'être son(et je préfère en anglais) "best man", garçon d'honneur en lui faisant comprendre qu'il est son meilleur ami. Et voici la soirée qu'il lui organise...(enfin dans ma tête et on n'oublie pas que c'est juste pour s'amuser!)

UN CONCERT IMPROMPTU,

Sherlock avait tout prévu, comme à son habitude. Les différents lieux, la quantité d'alcool à consommer pour être gris sans plus , et même les arrêts gracieusement appelés par lui- même "les pauses vidanges"!

Il avait compté sans sa compagnie ,fort morne pour ce pauvre John qui, pour tromper son ennui ,commença à gruger le jeu de son compagnon dès le deuxième pub.

Bref, au troisième arrêt de métro il avait déjà pris, hormis les mesures de bière accordées par Sherlock, deux calvas sous le manteau et un petit verre de vodka. Il entreprit donc , à l'arrêt boisson suivant , de soûler son comparse,ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu que Sherlock , plus accro à d'autres substances, était déjà très loin de son état normal!

Bon... en fait... Sherlock bourré était encore pire! L'ayant empêché à deux reprises de se battre, John décida qu'une rapide retraite anticipé au 221b Baker Street s'imposait. Et tout chancelant rapatria son compagnon dans un triste état.

"-Suis un poisson rouge...? ...hups...je ...n'arrive plus à penser?!"

"-John aide moi! fait quelque chose...j'veux mon lit!"

John traîna Sherlock tout le chemin du retour sur cette douce mélopée et réussit à lui faire monter les marches de leur appartement commun. Lui même pas très sûr de son équilibre faillit tomber plusieurs fois et finalement trébuchant et traînant il bascula son acolyte sur son lit et croulant de fatigue s'écrasa lourdement sur lui.

"-Deux minutes de repos et m'en vais rejoindre mon lit...dodo..." dit John, oui mais:

"-M'laisse pas John, ça tourne..." et en disant cela Sherlock cherchait et attrapait sa main secourante à laquelle il s'accrocha comme à une bouée.

"-Me lâche pas !"et il s'endormit lourdement le nez dans son oreiller . Ah ça il en écrasait le fameux Sherlock Holmes. Ah l'allure follement distinguée d'un Sherlock en goguette, magnifique!

John ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement et voilà nos deux compères endormis dans une charmante odeur de vinasse. Sherlock étalé de tout son long et John par dessus ,la tête posé sur son dos , serrant chacun la main gauche de l'autre. Mignon non? Petite pause mélancolique. Admirons le tableau bucolique ( hormis les relents alcoolisés et les ronflements) , admirons le romantisme de la position. Un petit dessin peut-être? Allez rêvez mesdames et messieurs cela ne va pas durer le côté romantique, que les chastes s'en aillent ...à l'abri les enfants...au revoir les petites fleurs bleues.

Sherlock n'eut d'abord aucune sensation physique. Il récupérait son intégrité mentale. Une à une ses fonctions intellectuelles refaisaient surface et il ouvrit les yeux. Regard acéré : chaussures jetées en vrac, porte grande ouverte= arrivée catastrophe. Bon, bon tout allait bien, il se souvenait qu'hier cela ne fonctionnait plus guère...

Puis tranquillement ses autres sens refirent surface. Après la vue, l'odeur et enfin il sentit un poids et une chaleur sur lui et dans sa main et la seule conclusion possible s'imposa à lui: John était en train de dormir dans son lit et ils avaient trop bu (plus qu'ils n'auraient dû, tout du moins) mais enfin c'était John; présence familière et réconfortante, et il faillit se rendormir. Une autre sensation l'en empêcha,( celle-là pas familière du tout pour un assexué comme Sherlock marié à sa passion), un corps dur posé contre ses fesses, une grosse protubérance coincée tranquillement entre le corps affalé de John et le sien.

Curieux ou fatigué ou bien était -ce parce que finalement, c'était la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment, il ne réprima pas, comme il avait pu le faire par le passé,la sensation étrange qui montait en lui. Cette impression de sentir son corps se tendre et lui échapper se rapprochait finalement assez de ses récréations opiacées et il y prit goût.

Et sans aucune considération pour John bandant et surtout endormi( après tout c'était lui l'intrus), il ouvrit sa braguette et sorti son propre sexe maintenant aussi dur que celui qu'il sentait battre sur main gauche toujours dans la main de John , il entreprit de se masturber de l'autre , son regard bleu magnifiquement lointain, oubliant pour un temps et l'endroit et l'heure...et...tristement la personne avec qui il était.

Heureusement John lui, est plus humain et il va avoir une réaction plus gentille et intéressée par son compagnon que cet incroyable égoïste charmeur de Sherlock. Pour l'heure suivons les méandres de l'esprit de notre héros.

Celui-ci suivait une ligne rouge foncé remuant lascivement en fonction de ses mouvements . Sur fond de brume, elle grossit entourée d'un halo pourpre. Et les ondes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus transformant l'ondulante ligne, lui donnant les formes étranges de la pensée de Sherlock. Les battements s'accélérèrent et s'accélérèrent...quand soudain, une fine ligne bleu apparut et calma un temps l'autre. Puis leurs deux ondulations se côtoyèrent se rejoignirent étroitement et s'emportèrent dans un tourbillon de couleur, mêlée, entortillée , confondue...indistincte...et éclatèrent en fragments arc-en-ciel tout autour de lui...

Tout autour d'eux...!

Et john souffla doucement sur les mèches brunes posées sur la nuque de Sherlock. Leur sperme s'étalait sur leurs corps nus et soudés par la sueur. Celui de John coulait sur les fesses et les cuisses fines de son compagnon qui lui s'était répandu en parti sur son ventre et surtout dans les mains du brave docteur.

En effet, le réveil douloureux de John; mal de crâne, mal à la gorge, dur d'ouvrir les yeux, était uniquement dû aux mouvements accompagnés de son produit par Sherlock. Il connaissait bien ce fameux son soupir qu'il était capable d'émettre mais sans le rythme qu'il entendait sur l'heure. Donc il fut un peu surpris et il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Mais gentiment il saisit que sa propre érection, encore bien présente, avait du être à l'origine de tout cela. Il se doutait aussi que cela ne devait pas arriver bien souvent, Sherlock se satisfaisant sexuellement (après tout il avait vécu suffisamment avec lui pour le savoir!)

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il posa sa main sur celle en action , et , corrigeant le mouvement, le ralentissant même, l'aida à faire coulisser la peau du sexe sur son gland. -Les sons soupirs devinrent des gémissements - et doucement John aida ainsi Sherlock.

Enfin c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, mais la réaction de Sherlock bouleversa ses plans. Soudainement il remplaça d'autorité sa main par celle de John et retira sa chemise , John fasciné par cette réaction passionnée , de sa main libre, lui glissa son pantalon plus bas sur ses jambes, et fit de même pour lui. Et puis déboutonna sa chemise tout en continuant à accélérer ses mouvements de va et vient. Il ne caressa pas le beau corps tout blanc allongé près de lui, mais pressa son torse et ses cuisses tout contre , lui fit sentir son sexe à nu. Il avait bien deviné ce que voulait Sherlock; les gémissements s'intensifièrent ...Il accéléra le rythme...et pris de passion glissa son sexe dans l'étroite raie de ces fesses tentatrices...et se frotta peau contre peau, coincé délicieusement.

Il lui saisit la nuque et serra plus fort sa main sur son sexe...-le mouvement s'intensifia-...

Le souffle bruyant des deux hommes résonnait dans la pièce...Sherlock fermait ses yeux étrangement bridés , et une petite ride se formait entre ses sourcils...sinon il ne faisait rien de plus que jouir de toute les attentions que John pouvait lui prodiguer de par sa grande expérience.

Le sexe de Sherlock gicla et une belle odeur se répandit ; une senteur de tourbe et d'humus, de terre fraîchement retourné. Et de la bouche du détective sortit un très joli son; comme un feulement d'animal de la savane, un miaulement de gros chat, le début d'un air d'opéra chanté par un violoncelle !

Merveilleusement excitant et merveilleusement excité, John, à son tour, se répandit et rejoignit son complice dans son concert privé!

Sherlock sortit du lit et d'un cou de pied adroit se débarrassa du pantalon qui entravait ses marcha nu vers la salle de bain. John, lui, attendit le son de l'eau de la douche avant de s'essuyer les mains sur le drap qu'il tira hors du lit et plaça sur ses épaules en se levant, il sourit (cela lui rappelait une toute autre histoire) et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il dut faire de la place sur la table en poussant une pipette et un chalumeau qu'il posa dans l'évier puis il se prépara un verre d'eau dans lequel il plongea un cachet effervescent.

Son ami apparut sur le pas de la porte vêtu de sa robe de chambre pendouillant sur son corps efflanqué ses cheveux mouillés goûtant sur le plancher qu'il foulait de ses pieds nus. Il prit le verre sur la table en disant

"-Merci John c'est bien aimable j'en avais vraiment besoin!"

Puis il le but, se dirigea vers son ordinateur, l'alluma et s'assit . Et posant son menton sur ses deux mains jointes il fixa intensément l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

Et ce pauvre John alors? Me direz-vous! Et bien, ébahi mais relativement habitué aussi, il se refit un autre verre d'antalgique. En souriant il pensa que quand même c'était une belle manière de passer sa dernière nuit de célibataire, comme une sorte de fantasme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir et encore moins pouvoir réaliser.

FIN.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'arriver à republier un truc donc...j'en profite pour remercier de leur talent et leur merveilleuses réponses à mes reviews:

Glasgow que j'ai suivi vers Elisabeth Mary Holmes et Amelia theFujoshi qui m'ont fait découvrir Clelia Kerlais et le royaumesouslapluie grâce à qui je suis tombée sur Sanashiya, Nathdawn, Shadowquill17, ptite mac (j'espère ne pas avoir écorché de pseudo!) and thanks to Atlin Merrick (qui ne lira jamais ça mais c'est pas grave...). J'ai passé des moments extraordinaire grâce à vous!

Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, je pense que vous aurez le courage de m'écrire un petit mot. Racontez moi quelque chose, une petite histoire ? Une anecdote? J'aime bien les petites histoires alors ne vous privez pas! Juste un seul mot sera mieux que rien...


End file.
